BTR Christmas
by StandingAloneInACrowdedRoom
Summary: BTR gets ready for Christmas! Logie Whump, Hilarity and Craziness ensues! Lomille, Jo X Kendall James X OC Carlos X OC
1. In Which The Boys Decorate The Apartment

**A/N: Hey Guys! I haven't written in a while, and no, I'm not abandoning Fight For Life. I haven't had much inspiration until this week but it was for a BTR story. So here we go! This is a story in which the boys are getting ready for Christmas and things get a little crazy. Hopefully I'll get this all out and up before Dec. 25th. Whoo! No Slash! Logan - Centric**

**Me: Boys, do I own BTR?**

**James, Logan, Kendall, Carlos: Nope! **

**Me: Darn...**

**Chapter 1 - In Which The Boys Decorate The Apartment**

**Logan's POV**

** "DECK the Halls with boughs of Holly!" James sang out as he flung the door to 2J open. His arms were full of lights, ornaments and various other decorations. I looked up, startled, from my place on the couch watching a Christmas Special. Kendall and Carlos looked up, about as stunned as I was, from the table where they were browsing for gifts online. **

** "Woah, James! What's all this?" Kendall asked, standing up to help James with the load. **

** "I thought we'd decorate tonight. It's a week till Christmas and we don't really have any good decorations." he replied.**

** "SWEET!" Carlos shouted. "WHOO! DECORATING TIME!" I shook my head. Carlos was awesome, but sometimes he was like a little kid. I flipped the T.V. off and turned on the radio.**

** "We might as well, Kendall. We can get it done for Mama Knight so she doesn't have to." I replied, walking over to help carry in some of the stuff. **

** Kendall agreed and got into the Christmas spirit. We ran around the house decorating like crazy. After about an hour, it was starting to look good. Katie and Mama Knight came in soon after we were done and were shocked. "Wow, boys! This looks great!" She was amazed that nothing had gone wrong with the decorations as it had last year, or what we called "The Great Decoration Disaster."**

**A/N: Short, but sweet. Sorry next one will be longer! ~~ Kale**


	2. In Which The Boys Get A Tree

A/N: Hey Guys! I'M BAAAACK! And with a new chapter! Look at that! Here We go! Same disclaimer as last time!

Chapter 2 - In Which The Boys Get A Tree

Logan's POV

"Come on guys! We gotta get to the tree lot and get a tree!" Carlos whined, dragging us out the door. We sighed, grabbing our jackets and Kendall grabbed the saw.

After a 10 minute, HyperCarlos - filled drive, we made it to the lot. As Kendall suspected, it was a Cut-Ur-Own tree lot, so it was a good thing he had brought the saw. We traipsed around in the lightly falling snow for an hour and I was regretting not bringing a heavier jacket. "Come on Carlos, it's been an hour! Can't you just pick a tree already?" I complained after passing the same Douglass fir for the fourth time.

"NO! It HAS to be PERFECT!" he whined for the third time. I sighed and shook my head. Finally he settled on the Douglass fir that we had just passed again. I smacked my head with my hand. "THIS ONE!" he shouted.

Kendall sighed, and began to cut down the huge tree. After an hour the tree came crashing down - and took me down with it. "Logan! You okay? Sorry, dude, didn't mean to drop it on you!" Kendall apologized.

I stood up as Carlos and James moved the tree. "Yeah, I think I'm fine. It's okay, just no more dropping trees on me, eh?" Kendall nodded and we grabbed the tree to help get it to the car. Kendall tied the beast to the roof while James paid for it. We set off for home with an even more hyper Carlos.

Finally, we got the monstrous tree home, but we needed to get it through the door. Kendall and I pulled while James and Carlos pushed. After about 20 minutes, we got the tree through the door. Once it was up and in place, we flopped down on the couch, exhausted. "Trees are a pain!" Kendall shouted. We nodded in agreement. James had scratches on his face and arms, Kendall was covered in pine needles and was disheveled as was I. I also had scratches on my face, arms and hands. Carlos' helmet was off to the side, his face was scratched and he was covered in pine.

Mama Knight opened the door and just stared, "The tree looks great guys! Woah! What happened to you?"

A/N: Okay, so here you go. Find out what the boys tell Mama K in the next chapter! ~~ Kale


End file.
